


在舞台上偷偷做爱

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: Drew在晚上喊Dave一起去明天要表演的场地，他声称是要检查一下合成器。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane





	在舞台上偷偷做爱

Dave看到Drew在楼梯口向他招手，而且Drew看起来要出去的样子。Dave指了指自己，用手势询问Drew是不是在喊他，毕竟他正在和Joe下棋，或许是Drew在叫Joe出去抽烟。而Drew点点头，又向他招了招手。  
Joe也注意到了，他看向Drew问：“你们出去多久？要保留棋盘吗？”  
Drew回他：“大概一小时吧。我想去看看场地，确认一下合成器。”  
Dave穿好外套跟上Drew，回头看到Joe向他们打了个手势后把棋盘放到桌子上，然后窝在旅馆的单人沙发上开始玩手机。  
场地离他们住的旅馆并不远，晚上的风有点大，Dave意识到Drew只穿了一件短袖，但他看上去丝毫不冷的样子。Dave回头看了看四周，没什么熟悉他们的人，即使有，大晚上的应该也看不清。于是Dave便凑近Drew挨着他，悄悄牵住对方的手。Drew感受到后回握住他的手，转头朝Dave笑了一下，然后牵着Dave继续走。  
等到了场地后，Drew领着他从观众席穿过去走上去舞台，没有去开大灯，仅仅打开了几盏亮度不高的地灯。Dave站在舞台中间也顺便检查了一遍自己位置前方的合成器，灯不太亮，检查起来有些费劲，于是Dave伸手靠摸的手感来逐个检查。  
他起身的时候听到Drew在轻声喊他名字，Dave应了一声，转头看到Drew站在他自个儿的台子上面，地灯在Drew的身后亮着，逆着光Dave看不清Drew的脸，只有一个轮廓，还有Drew圆溜溜反射着两个光点的眼睛。  
Dave走过去，小心地借着光踏上台子，Drew给他让开了些位置，Dave自然而然地站在Drew的电子琴后面，开始帮忙检查键盘上连着的合成器是否有异样。“你的合成器出什么问题了吗？”Dave探着身子用手逐个摸着键盘后面的电线接口，“我只能帮忙检查，如果出了什么问题得叫Ed过来——”  
没等他说完Drew就从后面抱住了他，突然的温度让戴磕巴了一下，吞掉了本来要说的话，Dave在Drew的怀抱里转头想看他，出声问道：“怎么了？Drew？”  
Drew并没有立刻回答，只是抱着他，将头抵在他的颈后，呼吸着。Dave的疑惑慢慢转成了担忧，他想拆开Drew交叉扣在他腰上的手转身看看Drew怎么了，但Drew只是将手扣得更紧了。“发生什么了？”Dave真的感到了担忧，没法看到Drew的脸让他开始焦虑，“给我说说好吗？”  
Drew总算有了动作，他调整了一下脑袋的角度，滚烫的鼻息洒在Dave的耳后，手松开，紧接着探进他的外套里，将手掌盖在他的腹部，轻轻摩挲着。  
Dave立马明白过来Drew到底想干什么了，他放松下来，又觉得自己反应过大了有些好笑，又觉得放下了心。但新的石头很快从心底被提了起来，毕竟这里可不算什么调情的好地方，随时都可能有人进来看到他俩。  
像是要印证他的所想一样，Drew开始把嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上，一下一下地顺着他的项链黏腻地亲着他的肌肤，而Drew前额乱翘的卷毛扫在他的脸侧，弄得Dave有些痒。  
但Dave没有继续制止Drew的亲昵，巡演旅途中他们整个团队一大群人都不得不待在一块儿，确实找不到什么和Drew独处的机会，Dave得承认他自己也很想念这个。只是一小会儿的话，Dave觉得可以被允许。  
但事态发展好像有些超过了，先是他能感觉到Drew已经半硬了，顶在他的腰上，让他有些尴尬，但还能接受。但Drew环在他腹部的手开始慢慢向下，竟然开始解他的皮带，吓得Dave赶紧按住了对方的手，“等会儿，别在这儿，”  
“就在这儿。”Drew打断了Dave的话，声音沙哑地说，“操我，现在。”  
“不行。”Dave死死守着自己的皮带，但Drew发现解皮带这条路行不通后立马转移了阵地，去隔着裤子想抚弄Dave的性器，搞得Dave赶紧又使劲拉住他的手，小声呵斥Drew，“你疯了？！随时会有人进来！”  
“不会有人来的…”Drew贴得他更紧了，Dave能明显感觉到Drew的体温，整个人贴在他身后像一个滚烫的小火炉，还在轻轻咬着他的耳垂。戴做了让步：“回去做好吗？你偷偷来我房间，别在这儿。”  
Drew没有立马回他，而是把头又埋在戴的后颈处，然后闷闷地说：“回去你又要说他们都在隔壁，可能会被听到。”  
Dave没法反驳，他停顿了一会儿，又想了个干巴巴的理由：“我还没洗澡，身上都是汗，很恶心。”  
“你知道其实我不介意的。”Drew小声说，然后几乎是恳求的语气，“我不乱舔，求求你，Dave……”  
Dave败下阵来了。Drew甚至请求他到了这种地步，他已经完全不忍心拒绝了，但有另外的很现实的问题需要考虑。“好吧，”他刚一答应，就被Drew快速地翻过身来，直直对上Drew那张让人一看就心情好的笑脸。  
Dave也忍不住开心起来，但他还是用胳膊撑住了对方的肩膀，阻止了Drew抱住他的腰想要接吻的动作。Drew撇下眉毛，茫然地无声询问他。Dave接下来的话说完：“但我没带润滑剂，也没带安全套，把你弄伤了怎么办？”  
“我带了。”Drew听完后又笑起来，眉毛和眼睛都一块儿垂下来，样子无害地跟他说出的话完全不搭：“出门前我就给自己清洁和扩张过了，安全套就在口袋里。”  
Dave抬高了眉毛。“所以你叫上我来干什么的？检查合成器还是有预谋犯罪？”  
Drew凑近他，亲着他的下巴，挑着眼皮向上看他，伸手轻轻取下他脸上的眼镜，沉着嗓子开口：“检查你的合成器能不能用。”  
“天，我得让你把嘴闭上。”Dave拧着眉毛，从胸腔里发出几声笑，接过眼镜伸手向后放在琴键上，然后低下头跟Drew接吻。  
Drew的口腔很热，甚至还能尝到他吃了柠檬薄荷糖。这应该是这个月以来他俩第一次亲吻。他们墨守成规地不在别人面前展露出这段关系的蛛丝马迹，只在没人看得见的私底下互相亲近。但现在的感觉很奇妙，他俩站在舞台上，站在属于Drew的小台子上，背对着空无一人的观众席接吻，明天那里就会站满来观看他们演出的乐迷，然后在他跟Drew面对面紧挨着弹吉他的时候引来欢呼声。Dave突然想，如果展现给所有人的是他跟Drew接吻的样子，还会依旧引来欢呼声吗？  
但Drew没给他想更多的机会，Drew的吻技好过头了，很快能把他亲到脑子变成一滩只会噼啪作响的电解液，甚至能直接把他亲到硬，搞得他身子僵直到站不稳，重心全压在Drew身上，大部分都得靠Drew扣着他的腰来支撑平衡。一吻结束后Drew舔去他嘴上的唾液，靠着他的额头喘气，眼神因为情欲而变得迷离而勾人。得益于Drew天生就讨人喜欢的相貌，Dave敢打包票大部分人都会受不了被Drew这么看着。  
Drew把Dave轻轻推下台阶，而他自己就地坐在他的小台子上，把安全套从口袋里拿出来，习惯性地塞到嘴角叼着。Drew开始脱外裤，把衣物都垫在身下，等他身上只剩一件短袖时Dave才刚把外套脱掉，Drew便凑过来帮他解皮带。  
Dave顺手把Drew嘴里叼着的安全套取下来捏在手里，等着Drew完成他的动作。他其实一直不能习惯让Drew给他解皮带，但Drew喜欢这样，还喜欢等他的性器弹出来的那一刻就凑上来舔，久而久之Dave也只能让自己享受其中。但今天不行，他得看着点别让Drew舔上来，他还没洗澡，虽然Dave知道Drew不在意这个，但他自己没法忍受。等他的阴茎被解放出来后Dave及时地把手掌挡在Drew的下颌上，抬起对方的脸，说：“别舔。”  
Drew看起来已经完全沦陷到情欲里了，他用喉咙发出一声单音节的回应，看上去只能把话听进去一半，Dave希望他听进去的是“别”的那部分。Drew再次低下头后从他手里拿过安全套，撕开包装取出内容物熟练地给他套好，然后又抬头问：“我现在可以舔吗？”  
“别舔了，吃润滑油不好。”Dave把外套扔在Drew身后，干脆又俯下身跪在台子下，倾身向前抱住Drew。Drew朝他张开腿，顺势连带着他躺平在台子上。Dave将胳膊压在Drew脑袋的两侧，再度吻上去，起码把他的嘴塞住，不让他有机会乱舔。  
压在Drew身上后Dave能感受到Drew的那根也硬邦邦地硌在他的大腿上，而自己滚烫的胯下隔着布料顶着Drew软乎乎的肚皮，他向下伸手把Drew的短袖拉起来，让他的腹部暴露在空气中，跟他肌肤相亲，让Drew的肚皮随着他的施压而微微向下凹。Drew很受用这个，他可以尝到Drew因为他的举动而从喉咙里发出的舒服的咕哝声。  
他们的嘴唇分开之后，Dave伸手用虎口箍住Drew的下颌，用上点儿力气强迫Drew向上仰头，把脖颈完全暴露给他。他咬上Drew的脖子，用犬齿轻轻划着对方微微颤抖的皮肤，吸吮着上下滚动着的喉结。这像一种标示所有物的特殊仪式，Drew自愿躺在他身下作为他的猎物被他蚕食、侵犯这点总是能勾起他最原始的欲望，Dave也说不好是占有优质猎物的快感，还是Drew是自愿的，或者说请求他的侵犯，这两点到底哪点更让他脑子里嗡嗡作响。脖子是对方的敏感点，Dave能听到Drew发出些无法抑制的呻吟，他挪动自己的食指和中指塞进Drew的口腔中，防止他叫得太大声，避免这些甜腻的浪叫过分地回荡在带有回声效果的场地里。Drew开始吸吮和舔弄他的手指，在忍不住想叫出声的时候轻轻咬他的指节。  
Dave直起身时Drew用湿漉漉的眼睛向他看过来，胸膛随着逐渐急促的呼吸而上下起伏。Dave粗重地呼吸着，实打实地承认自己已经被欲火熏昏脑袋了。他猛得把Drew的短袖下摆拉到他躯体的最上面，开始用目光大胆地侵犯Drew的身体曲线，用被Drew舔得沾满唾液的手指顺着他的锁骨线条向下摸。昏暗的地灯给周围罩上了一层朦胧的光晕，色欲变成黏稠的实体，流淌在Drew的乳肉上，收束进他手里，Dave甚至开始怀疑这也是Drew计划好的。  
Drew一直看着他的眼睛，眉眼因为渴望而变得更加乖顺，咬下嘴唇又张开，小口地吐着气，抬起右手用拇指慢慢摩挲着Dave的脸庞。Dave将脸贴紧Drew的手，垂下眼睛亲吻他的手心，最终在Drew的喘息声中将双手卡到Drew的腰上，把他拉向自己。  
Drew发出一声短促又满足的喘息，等Dave将手指探进他的后穴时扬起头，咬住嘴唇，同时揉弄起自己的乳头。因为Drew早在之前就为自己扩张过，他的手指很轻松地就一下陷进去两段指节，被湿热的肉壁拥挤并包裹着，所以并不需要Dave像往常一样用细心而漫长的前戏来让Drew放松，他甚至很快就沾上了一手淫水。确认不会伤到Drew后，Dave把手指抽出来，将性器头部对准了Drew的穴口直接狠狠压进去一插到底。Drew被突如其来的猛烈插入激得高亢地浪叫了一声，瞬间整个场地都回荡起他拔尖了的，明显充斥着情欲的嗓音，搞得Dave面红耳赤，Drew也慌忙用手捂住自己的嘴巴，像做错了事一样瞅着Dave。  
这一声着实提醒了他俩到底是在什么地方乱搞，Dave埋在Drew的身体里，手撑在Drew的腰上，害羞地几乎要抬不起头，脸上烫得厉害，然后他细不可闻地开口：“你小声一点……”  
“抱歉、”Drew磕磕巴巴地喘着气小声回他，“太久没、太舒服了，我控制不住……”  
Dave单手把他扔在一边的外套拉过来，抓出一只袖子团了团，递在Drew嘴边，小声喊“咬住”，Drew乖乖张嘴把他的外套咬在嘴里。Dave看他咬好了，扶着Drew的腰慢慢地抽插了几下，然后问他：“还能接受吗？”Drew的呻吟全闷进布料里，然后难耐地朝Dave点点头，腹部因为灼烧起来的性欲而急剧地紧绷又放松，无声地催促着他。Dave舔了一下干渴的嘴唇，下意识地抬手向后梳了一下自己的刘海，然后用手臂抬起Drew肌肉匀称的长腿，挪了一下膝盖直起身子，一下一下地发狠地钉进Drew湿热不已的肉穴里。大概是刚刚的小插曲提醒了他们这回有多疯狂，Dave甚至能感觉到Drew的后穴比平时要吸得更紧，绞得他头皮发麻，每次他用力插到最里面时几乎把自己都契到Drew身体里，而Drew在他身下绷直了腿，在他顶到不能更深的地方时使劲地抓挠着身下的台子。Dave逐渐加快速度，肉体撞击而产生的淫靡水声变得越来越大，伴着他俩的喘息声让他脸红心跳又无法自拔。  
他的短袖上因为Drew的前端流出的透明淫液而变得湿了一片，让他在撞进Drew身体里的同时也能隔着布料感受到Drew的性器狠狠擦过他的小腹。Drew因为咬着他的外套而没法发出叫床声，Dave没法从他的音调判断Drew是不是快到高潮了，只能尽量把他俩的节奏调整一致，感受着在Drew在他手下颤抖地厉害时提着他的腰操进去，狠狠碾过他的敏感点——

突然一声巨大的吱呀推门声把Dave吓得全身的汗毛都倒立起来了，他手疾眼快地把外套全蒙在Drew的头上，勉强把他的上身盖起来，然后颤颤巍巍地抬头看向门口那个人。  
“谁在哪里？”那个人指着他开口，Dave此时此刻只庆幸对方没拿手电筒，没有拿一束强光照在他脸上让他无所遁形，然后祈祷台子上的踏板和合成器，还有他的外套能够挡好Drew，不然、  
“我是Dave、”他磕巴地报自己的名字，声音还因为情欲烧着嗓子而变调，他赶紧咳嗽了一下调整音调，“海报上那个，明天在这里演出的。”  
“哦！”对方好像通过地灯的光认出他来了，“你是那个主唱，我们下午见过面。这么晚你一个人到这边还有什么事吗？需要我帮忙吗？”  
Dave隐约辨认出那套制服应该是这个场地的保安，看到对方似乎要过来的意思，Dave急忙拒绝了对方的好意，“不！没事，我有同伴，我们只是来，”Dave舌头打了个结，“找些东西，下午落在这了。”  
“行。”那个保安左右探了探脑袋，似乎在找他口中的同伴在哪。“他在后面，灯光控制室那边。”Dave结巴地开口，“是我的吉他手。”  
而Drew现在在他身下紧紧地掐着他，发抖地厉害。Dave完全明白刚刚那一下几乎就要把Drew操到干性高潮了，结果被硬生生地中止，这根本就是酷刑，Dave只愧疚地感谢Drew靠着顽强的意志力没有尖叫出声。  
好在保安停止了找另一个人的意图，朝他挥挥手后便看上去准备走了，说：“那你们找完东西记得把门锁好，晚上总是有些不知好歹的小情侣溜到这里乱搞。”  
Dave狼狈地点点头，意识到对方可能看不清楚后补了一句，“好的。”  
等关门声响起后Dave急忙把外套拉开，然后看到Drew紧皱着眉毛，生理眼泪乱七八糟地流了一脸，嘴唇都被咬得发白。他急忙把Drew口中咬着的布料拿出来，俯下身帮Drew擦掉眼泪，然后亲吻他帮他顺气来安慰Drew。“还好吗？”Dave用双手梳着Drew汗湿的头发，而Drew只是小幅度地点点头，后穴不停地收缩着，把腿在Dave身后曲起来，用力把Dave的腰压向他，带着哭腔拔尖了嗓音急切又胡乱地小声喊：“快点操我、…”  
Dave直起身子只能庆幸他的性功能还好，没被吓得彻底不行了，抽插了几下后还能逐渐找回节奏。但像刚刚那样再慢慢来显然不太现实，于是Dave企图用力量来粗暴一点地让他俩达到被打断了的高潮，他干脆把自己抽出来，让Drew翻了个身，把Drew背对着自己让他跪趴在台子上，然后提着Drew的胯部，骑在他身上，将阴茎对准了后直接全部钉了下去，大开大合地抽回肉穴口，再重重地一下一下插进去。这个体位明显比之前都要操得更深，甚至把Drew的穴里那些淫水全都咕啾地挤了出来，顺着他的大腿往下流，形成几道淫荡的水痕。Drew几乎是爽到哭了出来，伸手把Dave的外套扒拉过来把脸埋进去，腿根都被撞得发麻使不上劲，然后在剧烈地抽气声里浑身痉挛着，一抖一抖地被操到了绝顶。他高潮后猛烈收缩着的肉穴把已经差不多的Dave也吸得缴械投枪，Dave屏住呼吸最后冲撞了一下然后埋在Drew的身体里射了出来。  
Dave感觉自己跟被抽干了力气一样，高潮让他头晕目眩，快感像电流一样从下腹窜过全身麻痹了他。他只能勉强把他跟Drew都放下来，让膝盖挨上地面，然后两个人都软瘫地倒在台子上喘着粗气，等着高潮的余韵结束。  
Dave先缓过神来，他平复了呼吸后把自己从Drew的身体里滑出来，取下安全套打了个结先放在一边，然后把Drew去扶起来。而Drew睁开眼睛第一件事是搂着Dave的脖子向他索吻。Dave有些无奈地让他亲，趁机给Drew擦了擦头上和身上的汗，防止他的吉他手出去一吹风感冒了。等Drew亲够了松开他，Dave把Drew的裤子给他捡过来，趁Drew穿衣服的空档Dave又拿着自己的外套擦了擦地上和台子上他们搞出来的水渍和情爱的痕迹。

等他俩专门绕了远路去丢了安全套再狼狈不堪地回到旅馆时，Joe先是抱怨了一句：“你俩这一小时去得可真够久的，”然后他从手机上抬起头看到他俩时明显吓了一跳，“操。你俩是在哪摔了？”  
Dave拉着Drew一块儿急匆匆地向楼上冲，他估摸着他身上应该还有安全套的橡胶味儿，更别提他外套上那股浓烈的精液味儿，而且Drew身上的味道更明显，他俩不约而同地谁也不回答Joe的惊吓，最终Dave还是消失在楼梯口前转头跟Joe喊了一句：“你找Ed继续下棋！我俩都得去洗澡——”


End file.
